Hombre de fe
by Annbones
Summary: Saben de quien hablo, cierto? A veces los que creen tienen su recompensa.


Algo que recordé del capitulo 6 x 16 "El apagón en la tormenta de nieve", y se me ocurrió esto. Disculpen si está corto.

Espero que lo disfruten!

**Hombre de fe**

El agente Booth despertó por culpa de un travieso rayito de sol impactando justo sobre sus ojos.

Tras apenas unos segundos de desorientación, sonrió. Estaba en el departamento de la Dra. Brennan, la mundialmente reconocida antropóloga, escritora de best – sellers, para él en este momento la mujer más importante de su vida desde hacía algunas horas. Exactamente desde que había sabido que ella esperaba un hijo de él, que serían padres juntos.

Sentía sobre su pecho el peso del cuerpo de ella, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y a su nariz llegaba aquel perfume que habría reconocido hasta en la China.

Ambos estaban desnudos, solo cubiertos por las sabanas revueltas, ella de costado abrazada a su cuerpo, el rodeándola con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura, tal cual había sido la única noche que habían pasado juntos anteriormente. Ahora sabía que esa era la noche en la cual su hijo había sido concebido.

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo despertar aún, y su mente volvió a lo sucedido hacía algunas horas…

_Flashback_

Parada frente a él, mirándolo con aquella expresión tan curiosa, como de quien tiene todo el miedo y toda la esperanza al mismo tiempo.

- Estoy embarazada. Tú eres el padre – había dicho.

El sólo atinó a sonreír para luego abrazarla con ímpetu. La soltó y la abrazó varias veces, a medida que las preguntas iban surgiendo en su cabeza, desde cuando lo sabía, si estaba todo bien, el asegurarle que quería estar con ella, y el preguntarle también qué era lo que ella quería.

Ella le había contado que lo sabía desde la tarde anterior, que creía estaba todo bien pero ya tenía turno para el primer control en dos semanas, que también quería intentar estar con él, que estaba feliz a pesar de todo, y lo más importante, que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Se habían besado suavemente, con cariño, con dulzura e incluso él se arrodilló frente a ella para besar y acariciar su vientre aún plano, mientras ella sonreía entre lágrimas.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan pocos minutos…

Permanecieron de pie en aquella esquina hasta que ella esbozó un leve bostezo. Con la mano aún sobre la boca y los ojos brillantes, le propuso cenar en su casa.

El resto del camino lo hicieron abrazados, él la rodeaba con su brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y ella lo aferraba de la cintura, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos a través de la ropa.

Al llegar a su departamento, ella lo había vuelto a besar, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de él, sujetándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

Luego de besarse como un par de adolescentes, ella cocinó un plato de carne con verduras, no quiso comida thai ni macarrones, argumentando que el bebé debía alimentarse bien.

La cena fue condimentada con caricias de manos a través de la mesa, miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

Para él, ella siempre había sido hermosa, mucho más que el resto de las mujeres, pero en esos momentos se veía… se veía resplandeciente, sus ojos brillando como nunca los había visto.

Todo parecía tan natural como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera, y es que en realidad ellos siempre habían sido mucho más de lo que la palabra compañeros podía describir.

Después de cenar, él lavó los platos y levantó la mesa, no permitiéndole a ella hacerlo.

Al terminar con los trastos, la tomó de la mano para conducirla hacia el sofá, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, nada le era tan gratificante como tenerla tan cerca.

Allí permanecieron por horas, hablando, soñando, haciendo planes para el futuro, subrayados con besos y caricias.

El siempre había sabido que ella tenía mucha ternura dentro, sabía que no era la científica fría y racional que los demás veían, pero lo que estaba escuchando lo superaba. Sentía que el corazón se le derretía al oírle decir cosas como "nuestro bebé" o incluso la palabra "nosotros".

Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un tonto, pero no le importaba porque veía una sonrisa idéntica en ese rostro tan familiar y ahora tan distinto.

Ya avanzada la madrugada, la ternura había dado paso a la pasión, nuevamente la pareja había roto las leyes de la física, ambos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno.

Nuevamente él comprobó cuan apasionada era esa mujer, mientras besaba, acariciaba, mordía, lamía y chupaba cada parte de su cuerpo como algo sagrado.

Rendidos de cansancio pero felices la pareja se había entregado al sueño abrazados.

_Fin del flasback _

Sintiéndose totalmente feliz, el agente pensó en levantarse y sorprender a Bones con el desayuno.

Se sentó en la cama, se vistió con los bóxers que la noche anterior habían quedado por el piso y con cuidado para no despertar a la dormida futura mamá, dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

Al entrar, su vista cayó sobre el calendario de la pared, instintivamente corrió el indicador rojo para que marcara el día que era, sábado, y al caer en la cuenta de la fecha, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El conocía bien esa fecha, él mismo la había escrito hacía no tanto tiempo, el día de la tormenta de nieve, el día en que hablaron sobre ellos mismos, el día en que después de tanto tiempo se había permitido volver a soñar con un futuro con ella.

Recordó las veces que había hecho lo mismo de niño, algunas veces sus deseos se habían cumplido, pero nunca en la fecha exacta.

Ahora el agente sentía que había recibido su recompensa por su fe, y se preguntó que clase de obras buenas había hecho para recibir semejante premio.

Nunca había dejado de creer que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

* * *

><p>Qué les puedo decir? Se ve que ando romántica.<p>

Sé que no vamos a ver algo así en la serie, por eso lo escribo, ;-)

Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si quieren hacer sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, pedidos, etc. estoy abierta a lo que sea.

Besos desde Argentina.


End file.
